


a rebellion is coming

by netfelix (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, chensung fluff, futuristic AU, slight angst??, teen rebellion au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/netfelix
Summary: a rebellion is coming.the four words that turned chenle's life into a mess.the four words that made him realize that jisung was right.the four words that made him become aware of what the world was turning into.





	1. chapter i.

[playlist](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Fdaniell.anne%2Fplaylist%2F020gG7DabRs0Z3tMMPYZ1z%3Fsi%3DCC9rog7NTUeI7cALRgZkaA&t=YjRjZTk5YzEyNTg1ZTY2YTVkMDlkYTIyMDIwNGQ0NDUzM2NjYjc3NixPTWhYcW81Yw%3D%3D&b=t%3A-OElXMH8bIWPA9vVFpTdpg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fchangbin-cryptid.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181774802464%2Fiii&m=1)

 

i.

 

 

the sky is dreary and grey.

chenle sighs and adjusts his tie as he checks the clock, ticking oh-so-quietly in the corner.

_(7:32. i've got time.)_

he still isn't quite used to the sight of seoul spreading in front of him when he looks out of the window.

shanghai and seoul should look the same, but they don't. not in the slightest. at least, not to him. not even after living here for two years.

chenle misses china. he misses the way he could talk easily, the syllables rolling off his tongue in lighting speed. he misses the familiar streets.

he misses everything about china, really.

 

a sharp knock on the door brings him back into reality.

_(oh, right.)_

chenle slings his bag over his shoulder and pulls a face at his reflection.

the school uniform isn't his thing. he wants to dress freely, to dress in all of the colors of the rainbow, to wear things he feels good in.

chenle leaves his room, head still full of what he'll wear when he finds the courage to.

his mother pulls a face at his hair.

"baobei, is the hair really necessary?"

she gently tugs at one of the faded green locks.

"all i'm saying is... it's not very professional."

chenle grins at her and grabs a sandwich.

"good thing i'm not going for professional, then!"

he quickly leaves the house before she can protest.

 

after eating his sandwich, chenle feels a bit lost in the big subway station. work starts at 7:30. school normally does too, but he goes to some type of elite school or whatever - he hasn't really understood it's concept.

it's not like he cares, either.

chenle decides to look around a bit, turning his head around.

_(what's that?)_

he furrows his brow as he looks at the writing on the wall above the stairs.

_(that wasn't here before, right?)_

four simple words, scribbled with a dark marker.

**_a rebellion is coming_ **

 

 

chenle wonders about the writing.

even after his train arrives, he's left with the distant feeling of familiarity.

as if he had seen it before.

_(weird.)_

his thoughts are quickly scattered when an arm wraps itself around him and pulls him close.

chenle would be alarmed, if it weren't for the scent of cinnamon and roses filling his nose.

_(oh. it's only jaemin.)_

sure enough, chenle is faced with pink hair and a smile rivalling the sun.

"hey, lele!"

 

a soft laugh sounds from behind jaemin.

"give him some space, nana. you're suffocating him."

 renjun steps into view and unwraps chenle out of jaemin's tight hug.

the older boy affectionately pats chenle on the head.

before the younger can respond, something catches his eye.

(or rather someone.)

 

because park jisung is here again.

jisung with his wild hair and colorful clothes.

jisung with his earrings dangling down his ears and eyes lined with dark liner.

jisung with the air of rebellion and independence.

jisung who doesn't give a damn.

jisung who chenle has a major crush on.

 


	2. ii

[playlist](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Fdaniell.anne%2Fplaylist%2F020gG7DabRs0Z3tMMPYZ1z%3Fsi%3DCC9rog7NTUeI7cALRgZkaA&t=YjRjZTk5YzEyNTg1ZTY2YTVkMDlkYTIyMDIwNGQ0NDUzM2NjYjc3NixPTWhYcW81Yw%3D%3D&b=t%3A-OElXMH8bIWPA9vVFpTdpg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fchangbin-cryptid.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181774802464%2Fiii&m=1)

 

ii.

 

"earth to chenle? earth to chenle?"

 

jaemin waves his hand across chenle's face.

 

"sorry, what?"

 

jaemin and renjun share a knowing look.

 

"if you had stopped staring at mouse boy over there and _listened_ to me, you would know that i have a personal dilemma going on," renjun whines.

 

chenle rolls his eyes.

 

"yah! don't roll your eyes at me! i'm your elder!"

 

chenle gets a gentle slap on the arm for that eye roll, but he doesn't mind.

 

not when jisung is looking at him.

 

it's only for a split second, really - then the other boy turns his head away.

 

chenle still feels a bit giddy, though.

 

renjun has continued talking by now.

 

" - anyways, xuxi is _such an idiot,_ i mean, how can he not notice that i like him?"

 

jaemin laughs gently and takes a sip from his water bottle.

 

"you'd be surprised - jeno still hasn't really grasped the concept even after a year of dating."

 

they all let out laughs at his comment.

 

the rest of the ride passes with whimsical conversation, only interrupted when jeno and mark board the train (mark with obvious dark circles under his eyes as he sheepishly admits he watched anime until three in the morning).

 

chenle enjoys this - this feeling of family, of community, of friendship, of _home_.

 

it hasn't felt like home at his house in a long time.

 

_(not since dad left, anyway.)_

chenle tries to ignore those last few thoughts - he doesn't like thinking about home.

 

or his dad.

 

or anything having to do with his real family, for that matter.

 

**

 

korean history is (in chenle's humble opinion) the most boring class to exist.

 

he's not even sure what they're talking about.

 

it could be the joseon dynasty - he vaguely remembers talking about it with jeno a few days ago.

 

_(wait, but the joseon dynasty was super long, right?)_

oh, to hell with it.

 

if chenle fails, he's going to make the most of it.

 

_(no point in trying right now if i can't even remember the topic....)_

chenle's always felt a special connection to art.

 

specifically, music.   

 

dance is something he's never been good at, though.

 

_jisung dances._

 

chenle remembers the day he found out.

 

it had been a cold day in november - he had walked into the empty music room looking for a quiet place to write.

 

he remembers opening the door to hear 'move' by taemin playing from the speakers.

 

he remembers seeing jisung dressed in casual attire (something he wore rarely).

 

but most of all, he remembers the way jisung _danced._

he remembers the way jisung's body moved fluidly to the music, as if they had become one, as if he was part of the it, as if they were inseparable.

 

even thinking about it puts chenle in a type of trance.

 

"mr zhong!"

 

the voice of mrs. kim rings in his ears, high-pitched and sharp.

 

chenle winces silently.

 

"now, you seem to be paying _so much attention_. tell me, who founded the joseon dynasty?"

 

_(who founded it? damn, good question.)_

 

the silence that has fallen over the classroom is deadly quiet.

 

every student watches him, eyes fixated.

 

for they all know what happens when you get the answer wrong.

 

the only noise is the ticking of the clock and the breathing of the students - some of which have seemed to forgotten to breathe or are simply holding their breath out of fear.

 

chenle feels fear.

 

for he knows what happens when he has a wrong answer.

he lets his eyes dart around the classroom in search of a student to help him.

 

they all avert their eyes.

 

except for one.

 

chenle feels his heart stop a little bit.

 

jisung is holding his palm tilted to chenle, just barely enough so he can see the hangul messily scribbled onto it.

 

 _(_ _이성계_ _.)_

chenle lets his eyes dart around a bit more, acting as if he hasn't seen the answer.

 

finally, he turns to his teacher and smiles slightly.

 

"taejo of joseon. real name yi seong gye."

 

the entire class breathes out a sigh of relief.

 

mrs. kim nods at him, the gesture curt and approving.

 

"at least something seems to have stuck in that head of yours."

 

_(thankgodthankgodthankgodthankgod.)_

chenle feels his chest loosen and relief washing over him as she turns back around.

 

he finally turns to jisung eyes shining with gratitude and mouths the biggest _thank you_ he can muster.

 

jisung shakes his head dismissively, but chenle catches a glimpse of a smile in his face before the other boy turns around.

 

 


	3. iii.

**[playlist](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Fdaniell.anne%2Fplaylist%2F020gG7DabRs0Z3tMMPYZ1z%3Fsi%3DCC9rog7NTUeI7cALRgZkaA&t=YjRjZTk5YzEyNTg1ZTY2YTVkMDlkYTIyMDIwNGQ0NDUzM2NjYjc3NixPTWhYcW81Yw%3D%3D&b=t%3A-OElXMH8bIWPA9vVFpTdpg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fchangbin-cryptid.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181774802464%2Fiii&m=1) **

 

**iii.**

 

 

strawberry milk.

it’s always been chenle’s favorite drink – something about the sweetness always makes him feel at home.

he just didn’t expect for jisung to like it too.

 

“you’re getting too worked up over this,” the taller boy grumbles.  “it’s just _milk_.”

 

chenle giggles as the younger struggles with putting in the straw.

“but it’s sweet! i’d expect you to drink like....black coffee.”

 

jisung chokes on his milk.

“coffee? no thank you. it’s so bitter.”

he pulls a face and takes another sip of the sweet drink.

 

“i’m very sorry but i need to capture this moment.”

chenle pulls out his old instant camera and snaps a picture.

 

the camera prints it out, the colors subdued but still present.

 

jisung points at him warningly, a hint of playfulness still evident in his eyes.

“if you show that to anyone, you’re dead.”

 

chenle grins at him.

“wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

he jumps up next to jisung and lets his legs dangle from the ledge.

 

“you know what’s weird?”

 

the other boy hums in response.

“what?”

 

“this is the first time we’re actually talking and we’re doing it on the roof of your apartment building.”

 

a slight shrug from next to him.

“that’s life, man.”

 

chenle casts a sideways glance at the boy with orange hair sitting next to him.

_(still pretty.)_

jisung takes another sip of his milk, earrings dangling as he moves his head.

_(yeah. definitely still pretty.)_

 

“stop staring,” jisung mumbles with a slight blush on his cheeks. “you do that enough on the train already.”

 

chenle goes full red at that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @changbin-cryptid

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry  
> follow me on tumblr: @changbin-cryptid


End file.
